The present application relates generally to the field of airbag modules configured for use in vehicles, such as motor vehicles, to provide restraint to an occupant of the vehicle. More specifically, the present application relates to an airbag module having an integrated switch assembly and cover, whereby depressing the cover, such as by the driver, activates the switch assembly and activates the horn of the vehicle.